Never Like This
by IsabelleReid
Summary: Slightly AU. Spencer and Aaron meet in school. Inspired by Danielle Bradbery's album. Summary will be updated as the story moves along...


_**Hello there peoples. I had this idea whilst listening to Danielle Bradbury's album and love the song that I've named this story after although I want to base the plot on parts of another song from the same album. I'm English so I apologize greatly if my grasp of the education system is off or just wrong entirely. I've made the age gap between them slightly lesser so I can make their interactions less weird. Let me know your thoughts, and enjoy! IR. xo**_

_Chapter 1: An Introduction. _

**************************************NeverLikeThis********************************

"I'll see you soon mom." Spencer said like he always did every morning before he left for school. His mom was still sat in the same chair that Spencer had helped her into when he'd woken up a few hours previously. He knew that she was in a catatonic state most of the time but he still kept talking to her in the hopes one day his voice might break through to her. He pulled his bag onto his shoulders and set out towards his High School. He was only 11 but his teachers had moved him up a few years and had predicted that he would finish school by age 12 with the other seniors who were finishing in a few months time.

"What's up Speccy?" Spencer heard the familiar call of Tom Finck, he was an asshole who had made it his mission to make Spencer's last few months in High School memorable but for the wrong reasons.  
"Tom, that's very intellectual of you, noticing my glasses. Well done, you." Spencer retaliated; he'd never understood sarcasm in others but he felt that he had mastered the subtle form of insult well. He turned his back on his classmate as he walked to the lunch hall; he never ate there but instead took his food to the library where he'd acquired a healthy relationship with the young male librarian.

The library was pretty quiet as always, Jack the librarian was buried in his book as usual but to his surprise there was another student in there too who looked as though he was having a hard time conquering algebra. He vaguely recognised the guy as another from his classes. He always hung around with Tom and the rest of the football team but he rarely actually said anything. After watching the guy struggle for 5 minutes Spencer decided to put him out of his misery.  
"X equals 7." He said simply once he'd double checked the actual equation. He tried his hardest to not sound like the know-it-all everyone claimed he was; knowing everything was impossible so he knew that weren't correct but it still annoyed him that they thought that.  
"Oh, umm. Of course it is. Thanks."  
"Let me know if you need any more help. Mr Anderson likes to set a few questions that can't be answered, well not properly anyway, just to throw people off." He said, the poor guy looked confused enough as it is and he was only on the first page of questions.

A few weeks went by very much the same, every Monday he would meet the guy from his class at the library during their lunch break and he would help with whatever he needed to graduate; an event that was getting ever closer.  
"So as you can see, Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet was really a tragedy and was most likely meant to be one big moral lesson for the people of the time."  
"Thank you for this Spencer. And don't look surprised that I know your name. Even Tom know's that your real name isn't Speccy." The dark haired boy finally said after copying down what the boy genius had told him; he'd never admit it but he was kind of jealous that the boy was 7 years younger than him (embarrassingly he was held back 2 years!) but he seemed to know more than the whole class combined.  
"Well, you're welcome Aaron." Spencer replied finally once he'd gotten over the fact that the popular teen knew his name. He was naïve where the social habits of teenagers were concerned but he was still a genius, he knew that if any of Aaron's friends saw them hanging out then it would be social suicide for the quarter back. He counted it as a small achievement that he seemed to be getting along with someone in the school who wasn't faculty.  
"I have a massive test on Monday and I was wondering whether you would mind helping me with some kind of study session on Saturday if you're not busy or anything?"  
"No, that should be fine. Here, we can swap numbers and coordinate where we want to meet up."  
"Yeah, sounds good. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

**************************************NeverLikeThis********************************

**Hello Aaron. Wondering whether we needed to meet someone covert or whether somewhere like the park is okay? S  
**_Hi Spencer anywhere should be fine but I think the library near the park will be easiest A__**  
**_**You make an excellent point, you do know that these things come with punctuation marks too, right? S  
**_Haha! Yes, I do. Why? Does my lack of punctuation bother you?! ;) (Hope you liked the extra semi colon and parenthesis) A__**  
**_**Parenthesis? So you have been listening in English class after all… S**

Aaron left the messaging at that. He couldn't help but smile at their interactions. He really was beginning to like Spencer, despite the fact that everyone else in their classes hated him; the poor kid hardly ever spoke. He was pretty sure that they only hated him because he was younger than them but getting significantly higher grades without even trying.

The quarter back wandered home whilst messaging some of his other friends who were apparently planning "a prank to end all pranks". He put the idea out of his mind when he got home, seeing that his mother was sat watching TV, his 3 year old brother was happily playing with a toy his father had given him a few days before he left. Aaron secretly hated that toy but he knew that if their father never came back into their lives then that teddy bear would be very important. He sat opposite Sean and smiled, talking to him about his day although he knew that neither family member in the room was listening. He was going to meet Spencer tomorrow and he was planning on taking him to the movies or something to repay him; tomorrow would be better.

**************************************NeverLikeThis********************************

_**Laaaaate night writing because the idea wouldn't leave me be. Serious writers block with I Don't Want Easy and More Than A Fan. :( someone help? **_


End file.
